bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PopKorn Kat
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mario page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MLJY (talk) 04:21, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Super Mario All-Stars HD they advertised it on the facebook and you cant get homebrew on wii u, switch or 3ds please look for info nex time: https://cad111.wixsite.com/marioallstarshd 666Red (talk) 14:27, July 2, 2019 (UTC) :Please take a moment to read ; that will tell you what articles are and aren't allowed on the wiki. This wiki focuses on games that were sold without the console owner's permission. (Homebrew games made as a hobby are an exception, as detailed in this excerpt from the "Articles we DON'T want" section.) :"Homebrew games are technically unlicensed games and some are even sold as carts. The general difference between these and the unlicensed games documented on this wiki is that the former is made as a hobby and usually don't have a full-time development team behind them. ROM hacks follow a similar suit except they're a modification of an existing game and aren't sold by the original hacker. Some of these appear on bootleg carts or PocketNES compilations without the hacker's permission (some of them will even take their credits out) but this doesn't mean they belong on the site." :Everything I've read about Super Mario All-Stars HD indicates it is a ROM hack. Nothing about the page you sent me indicates the game is being sold in any form, which I'd say disqualifies it for an article. PopKorn Kat (talk| ) 18:04, July 2, 2019 (UTC) joel said it was a bootleg and he does his research 666Red (talk) 15:22, July 5, 2019 (UTC) it was also a hack of SMAS but converted into the NSMBW engine 666Red (talk) 15:27, July 5, 2019 (UTC) ::"Bootleg", "unlicensed", and "pirated" are terms that are used interchangeably (even on this very wiki!), but they're not the same. Quote the Bootleg Games page: "Bootleg games, sometimes called bootlegs for short and mistakenly called pirated games are unlicensed games that are sold on the market generally using unauthorized content." (bolded + italicized emphasis mine) ::Unless an actual retail copy of Super Mario All-Stars HD exists, then calling it a "bootleg" is incorrect. Super Mario All-Stars HD does not qualify for an article because it is not being sold en masse in stores in any form without Nintendo's permission, nor is it trying to pass itself off as an authorized Mario/Nintendo product. Unless I find solid evidence (not just word-of-mouth) that it is, then I will not be restoring the article. PopKorn Kat (talk| ) 21:20, July 5, 2019 (UTC) If there's no external link on those pages... But PopKorn Kat, if there's no external link on those pages, what am I supposed to do? Blaze McCartney (talk) 08:44, August 14, 2019 (UTC) :What the in question means is that you're supposed to add the external link yourself. Copy the YouTube link, create an "External links" section and format it like this: *Video title goes here (replace the URL with the link to your video, obviously) In addition, I'd strongly recommend reading before making any further edits. If you have any further questions, you can ask one of the wiki's administrators or join the Discord server. Happy editing! PopKorn Kat (talk| ) 07:11, August 14, 2019 (UTC) All done. Blaze McCartney (talk) 17:49, August 15, 2019 (UTC) Well, that doesn't work like that, Because MLJY removed the external links about the JonTron's review. Blaze McCartney (talk) 13:16, August 17, 2019 (UTC) :Your best bet is to ask MLJY about why the links were removed. PopKorn Kat (talk| ) 17:51, August 17, 2019 (UTC)